gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziggy's Caribbean Rum Company
On 5 November Ziggy started his own Rum Company. Specialised in Rare, Special and Exotic Rum. The Company The Company is started by Ziggy on 5 Nove mber. And it's under the command of Ziggy's Loyal Man'. It sells Rum from al around the world, and even rum from the other worlds. Ziggy sells his rum mosty in taverns like the Faithfull Bride, Kings Arm and Roowdy Rooster. The Rum can be purchased from Ziggy him self when he's working in a bar, or he can deliver if you ask him, or you can just buy it on markets and taverns, because Ziggy sells his rum to other bussiness. Head Staff Trading we deliver our rum all around the Caribb ean, you can find it in almost every tavern of market. You can also order rum and we deliver it with or trading ship to your port and server. Trading Ships We have the Storm Banshee a war Galleon with that we transport our rum to you, it also a storage place for most rum. Storage Places (Only located in Hassigos & Battama) *Rum Cellar - Rumrunners Island *Casa del Cardon - Tortuga *Some secret locations on Tortuga *The Storm Banshee *Gunners Shack - Padres Del Fuego *Faithfull Bride - Tortuga *Rowdy Rooster - Port Royal *Old Warehouse - Port Royal *Kings Arm - Tortuga Company History *5 November, the Company officially started *7 November, the first big private order/ Big ERROR on Company Pages => massive information lost *8 November, Company page restored! Goods This are some of the Rum Ziggy sells Cursed Rum This is the most notorious rum that Ziggy sells. It's that Ziggy only can get after Invasions. Actually during invasions, then he or his man sneak on board Jolly's ship and then they steal all his Cursed Rum. Then afterwards he sells the rum in taverns for a good price. BUT WARNING, There might be some sight effects like, changing color, shrinkin, growing, farting, belching, sleeping, and others... Rum Del Fuego This is Rum, with lots and lots of spices in it, because of that it's very spicy and so it got his name. Legends says that the rum is partly made from the hottest lava from the Vulcano in Padres. Demon Rum This Rum has one of the best taste ever. Because it's taste adapts to the drinker. But be carefull, this rum is very dangerous, you get easy adicted to it. And when you become adicted to it the rum will kill you, mark my words. Legends says the demons will hunt you down when you get adicted. Krab Rum This is rum from Fiddlers Green Tavern. The Rum is very rare, because only on a few occasions Ziggy can get rum from Fiddler Green, Why? Because it's located in Davy Jones Locker. The Rum has a special and sweet taste, not very bad. There's Crab in it what gives it his special taste. Common Caribbean Rum This is just the cheap and ordinary rum like all pirates know it. Grog Just a mix of diffrent sorts of rum and alcoholic drinks. Cheaper t hen rum and almost as good. Havana Rum One of the Finest and famous Rum ever. Jumbee Rum Stolen From The Jumbee's from The Queen Anne's Revenge, the Rum has become very rare. Skeleton Rum Stolen from the war ships of Jolly Roger. we get these rum from Death Omens, Black Harbingers, and French and Spanish skeleton Flagships. Ziggy's Favorite This is a special self made rum. That's based to Ziggy's favorite flavours. Chinese Dragon Rum This is some of the most exotic and special Rum you can get. The rum has its origin in the South Chinese Sea. The Rum is made with special spices from the far east what gives its his special taste. Captain Morgan This is the rum made by the famous pirate captain Henry Morgan. It's one of the finest and most famous Rum among pirates. It's a bit more expansive then Common Rum, but it's worth his money. Spiced Navy Rum This is some very fine Rum, stolen from Navy ships and fo rts. The Rum is very expensive but we can get it for a better price, if you know what i mean. VOC Rum This is Rum that Ziggy buys from VOC ships in The Netherlands Antilles and Suriname. It's very good rum. Slavery Grog This is one of the most cheap drinks ever, It is just made from everything the slaves could find. To be honest, it might be better not to know what's all in it, aye? Rum from the Catacombs This is rum that came straight from hell, it's very rare rum. But Ziggy found out that the skeletons in the Catacombs have some of this rum. The question is how did they got it? Ghostly Rum This rum is very hard to get, legends tell that you become a ghost after drinking this. Leprechaun Rum This is rum made by leprechauns in Ireland. Legends tell that you shri nk from this rum. Aztec Rum This is acient rum based on at a acient recipe from the Aztec. It might give you more power, or just a hangover in the morning... Lama Rum This Rum is made from an acient recipe of the Inca's. Tortuga Rum Some real and fine Pirate rum made from ingrediënts from the Ca yman Islands and produced in our own Tortuga. One-Of-A-Kind Rum This is the rarest rum in the world, and also the most expensive one. There only exist 10 bottles of this rum. The rum was found on a ship wreck that sunk 200 years ago in the Caspian Sea, the bottles where well preserved. Voodoo Rum The experiences with these rum are varied. The rum is made by Gipsies and each bottle have other powers. To you to find out which Fine EITC Rum Some of the finest rum. And it was just lying there in the EITC ships and forts. But we stole... i mean adopted it. Gunners Taste Rum made by the best Rum connoisseur. Our dear friend Gunner that l ives in Padres Del Fuego. Eva's Grog This is one of the most heavy drinks qua alcohol, there's very much alcohol in it. It's made by Ziggy's good friend Eva. Spanish Loco Rum This is Spanish rum with lots of spices and lots of alcohol in it. You get really Loca from it. It's really good rum. Smasho's Cursed Rum This is Rum we plundered from the Cave of Lost Souls, the ones who drunk from the rum are now a but cursed, So drink if ye dare. Rum from the Brethren This is the favorite rum fro m the residents of Shipwreck City. And it's very famous among pirates. Limoncello This isn't rum but an Italian Alcoholic drink made of limes. Jenever This is drink that's very popular in the region where Ziggy comes from. It's an alcoholic drink which can have a lots of diffrents tastes. Price Tag Rarity *Common *Rare *Veryrare *Legendary Stock *F = Full Stock *M = Medium Stock *L = Low Stock */ = Out of Stock Copyright I do not allow anyone to copy this page or use ideas from it! Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations